Emerald Gaze
by Corcalamus
Summary: Draco Malfoy is at the bottom of a spiral of despair, Rating for attempted suicide. HD slash. Please R&R Final Chapter Blue Rose has been added!
1. Emerald Gaze

**Author: Dragonsbane**

**Rated: R – angst, suicide**

**Summary: The first of a trilogy of ficlets, H/D slash, two of them are 1st person view point. 1st one is a suicide note.**

**Next instalment is called 'Burning Ice' and will be uploaded in 1 week unless I don't get enough reviews**

**Thanks: Dedicated to Dracavia, glad I could help with the Writers Block honey.**

**Emerald Gaze**

Calming flows through me as the darkness takes me. This is the one time you will ever find me like this. Vulnerable. The vodka does a lot to calm ones nerves and dull the pain. I tried this a few weeks ago but the pain was too much and I couldn't go through with it.  
  
So here I am, lying in a pool of my own blood content that I will never again see the light of day. Never will I see anything again. The darkness will claim me, hold me down until I cannot breathe anymore and I will leave this world dead, gone, no more.  
  
I am not a believer in the afterlife and god. If there was a god, surely the world should be less fucked up than it is? Surely god, having seen one of his so-called children is in so much pain should send someone, a guardian angel to save me?  
  
So, looking around, no angel is near, no white light encompasses me calming me, my life does not flash before my eyes. The paper I am writing on, is, steadily becoming red, however, I have now enchanted the quill to write what I tell it.  
  
This is it, the words of a dying man.  
  
These are the last words I, Draco Malfoy shall utter in my time.  
  
So, as I have now explained my situation I shall explain the pain in my heart and the reason for this so extreme an action, especially for someone who is an atheist

I was always set in my ways, even when the Great War started properly and I was given my dark mark I was sure it was the right thing to do. I didn't believe in destiny or in silly prophecies even when late one night Dumbledore himself came to me, telling me I had been involved in a prediction, including me, Voldemort and the boy who lived.

"The Lion and the one who lost faith will face each other in battle, one Dark, one light, one rich, one of the poor. Should the Lion befriend the one who lost faith eternity will not ever be long enough for the snake to claim his throne. If the lion fights with the one who lost faith, all will eventually be lost."

That was the prophecy you see. I didn't believe it and Dumbledore despaired as he realised all too late that I was indeed the one who had lost faith. 

I am after all the Dragon of Bad Faith aren't I?

The years went by, casualties on both sides, my mother and Ginny Weasley included as well as Severus Snape and that oaf Rubeus Hagrid. I'm not the sort to dwell and so as each person fell I saw it as method to a plan.

Voldemorts great cleansing.

That's what it was known as among the Death Eaters. I had grown quite considerably by the time the final battle arrived and was strong and large like my father. I raped, I tortured, I killed countless people, only now can I pick out each and every one.

I miss the quiet.

It was one day, not so long before the end Voldemort was standing and he said to me.

"I have a special mission for you Draco. I want you to kill Harry, I don't care how you do it, just do it, every time I get near the boy something or someone gets in the way."

I nodded and went to kill the boy who lived, and wondered, that instead of feeling joyous I was apprehensive and far from looking forwards to it. 

I entered the flat he shared with Ronald Weasley, I stunned him before he could say anything, (I only did what I was told, no more, no less, and I was liked for that) I barged past him and found Harry reading in the front room. 

Alone

Defenceless

He looked up and I realised, no, he wasn't defenceless.

His eyes were a weapon in themselves. He knew why I was there, he knew death had found him and held a different name to he expected. Not Voldemort, Draco Malfoy.

He said nothing, did nothing, as he knew how well trained a dark wizard I was even by 21 and knew that before he could reach his wand, he would be dead. A look of resignation overcame him and he understood there was no way out…

Or so he thought.

I stood, I wanted to kill the bastard but I knew I couldn't. Wand poised he was two measly words away from death and I, Draco Malfoy, couldn't do it because of those damned eyes!

He furrowed his brow wondering why I hadn't killed him and he looked at me straight in the eye, even behind the mask I knew he knew who I was. I stepped back and muttered "I-I can't do it…" and I fled.

I cut my arm and robes and I told Voldemort that somehow word had leaked and I was attacked.

Voldemort decided that Lucius was to blame and made me execute him…

That was the day I started on the spiral I am now at the bottom of.

A few weeks later sitting in a coffee shop in West London I was shaking so bad I could barley hold my mug. Thoughts had been stirring in my mind about Harry. Not the "I wish I could kill him" thoughts of school but the "I wonder how he kisses" and making love were in there somewhere also.

It felt perverted and I knew my father would freak at me being even a tad gay. Knowing I had caused his death was a bigger blow. I sat sipping my coffee when someone sat across from me. I looked up

There he was

The source of my problems…

"Why didn't you kill me?"

I used the patented Death Eater response, denial "I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"Cut the bullshit Malfoy." He scrutinized me to see if I had been hurt at all recently "What did he do to you for failing to kill me?"

"He blamed Lucius…"

"But he was found mangled…"

"I KNOW!" A lot of the people in the coffee shop heard my outburst; I felt a bit embarrassed but could not let him continue with that sentence.

"I…I know, you REALLY don't need to tell me."

"You were there then? You saw it?"

By this time my nerves were seriously grated and I snapped

"Would have been pretty hard NOT to see it you know since I WAS the one who did it on Voldemorts instructions." At saying this, visions of the death I had been told to put my father through flashed across my vision and I dropped the mug I was holding.

Harry paid for my drink and the damage and took me to the flat he shared with Ron the previous few weeks ago, now Ron had moved in with Hermione and Harry lived alone.

He took me in and lay me on the bed in his room. I sensed compassion from the dark haired man and I was feeling rather needy. He asked me what was wrong and I closed my eyes and shook my head. He persisted.

"Look Draco, you don't have to talk but, we're as good as strangers, you may as well talk, I can see you want to."

My shield cracked and somehow Harry got through it.

I spilled big time, telling him how I see the people I have killed engrained in my vision, I see them and hear them when I sleep, my father haunts my waking moments, I fear the night. Voldemort senses some change in me and I felt like I was dying.

He held me and could sense something hadn't been shared as of yet.

He looked at me, with those damn eyes and said, "What are you not telling me?"

I floundered. I wanted to tell him he was on my thoughts; I wanted him to know it was those eyes of his that stopped me killing him… Again, a legacy of his mother saved his life.

I was world weary and I lay on the bed still and he merely rubbed my back until I fell asleep.

I awoke a few hours later to find he was asleep beside me. I looked on him; he was gorgeous in the dim light. He looked so peaceful, so calm. I knew he had seen a lot and he should have murdered me in my sleep. As a servant for Voldemort I should have murdered him in his sleep.

I didn't though, I watched him breathing, slowly, calmly.

He stirred slightly and opened his eyes, catching me with his emerald gaze.

"Hi…"

He sat up slowly. "I don't remember falling asleep…" He looked at me, emerald spheres shining, boring into the sheets of ice that were my eyes. He leant in tentatively, slowly, and he kissed me. I don't know really why he kissed me, all I know is, that he did.

"Am I dreaming?" I wondered aloud.

"No, Draco, you are not…"

He leant in again, we lay together… he kissed divinely, and I let him make love to me on that night.

That was the momentary halt in the spiral.

For a few weeks we saw each other, me under the pretence of collecting information in London, him, he didn't need an excuse, he was living alone anyway and he worked alongside the order.

Then, I went to Voldemort one day… He wanted to hurt Harry badly; he knew that killing someone Harry cared for would hurt him. He wanted me to kill someone Harry loved. Hermione would have been the obvious choice but she was too intelligent to fall for a silly plan. Now, Ronald Weasley was a different kettle of fish.

I felt torn.

On the one hand I had deep feelings forming for Harry, on the other, I'm a coward and I didn't want Voldemort after me. So, Weasley or me, 

The Weasel every time.

I arrived at his and Hermione's home, and curses upon the earth

Harry was there.

I pointed and I used a stunning spell on Hermione. Harry used a stunning spell, which I dodged. I then saw Harry would kill himself for Ron if I used Avada kedavra so, I used another spell, not as effective, but with an 80% killing rate.

Unfortunately the 20% was enough for the bastard.

Ron was injured, shouted in pain as I cussed under my breath, Harry was about to attempt another stunning spell and so I apparated.

I went to Voldemort and he knew something akin to betrayal was going on. He asked me why I used not the killing curse but the lesser spell. I had no answer to give him. He asked what I thought I was doing. Again I had no answer for him.

I paid dearly for the lapse

Blasze Zabini, a good friend of mine… he… I was told to kill him using only the crutacious curse. I did it, killed perhaps one of the only friends of mine in the world in one of the most painful ways imaginable. I went to my Manor, Malfoy Manor being mine now since my father had died.

Harry was present. 

The pain in his eyes was evident. 

"Why?"

I looked at him; no real excuse and I said simply "I was told to."

"By that bastard? Why? Leave his side Draco! Join the order!"

I looked at him, him and his stupid Gryffindor bravery. "It's not as simple as that Harry."

"Why not?"

"Because you need to have a backbone to do that! I'm a coward, complete coward, why do you think I was put in not Gryffindor but Slytherin. I don't have the balls to do such a thing!"

He moved closer to me and looked at me in the eye, his gaze worse than any imperio curse. He held me and he kissed me once. "Draco, leave him and join us, or, leave me and stay with him, your choice."

I felt as though I had had the heart torn from me. I couldn't breathe, it hurt to do so, I knew he was well beyond my reach. Tears fell from my eyes and he looked at me, the bright light in those orbs was dull now.

"You're choosing the easy way aren't you?"

I looked at him "Its not the easy way Harry. I cant… even after everything that's happened. My father lived for the cause, I got him killed, and the very least I can see it through."

He kissed me one last time, a kiss of goodbye.

"I love you Draco you know, I do. But I can't take you back if he is destroyed before you come to our side. You… you know that don't you? This is indeed goodbye if he dies before you change your mind. This shows he is more important to you."

I nodded. "I love you, please try to understand I do this only for my father."

We separated and he left the Manor without so much as a backwards glance.

Two months later I stood at Voldemorts right hand.

Dumbledore stood with Harry; I looked across at the armies of light, the elves, the centaurs and the humans against the armies of darkness. Dementors, giants, humans and vampires. I was in charge of the vampires.

Voldemort gave the order to charge, we fought, I charged through several elves and one or two Centaurs. Then I turned and Harry was being pinned to the ground by a spell of Voldemorts. He was cackling and I felt my heart stop.

I raised my wand at him and intoned a silent spell that would knock Voldemort off balance. It did and in his fall Harry pointed his wand and killed Voldemort with the killing curse.

There in the heat of battle I had shown my true colours and no one had seen. Harry assumed he had fallen of his own accord and I left the scene.

I sat a few weeks ago and I realised I had no one to live for.

Harry wouldn't believe me if I told him that I knocked Voldemort off balance. 

I can see the face of every person I have killed and maimed and tortured. I hear their voices and their pleads for a quick death. 

I see my fathers face, the horror on it when I told him what I had to do and the acceptance of his fate when I did. 

I see everything I ever did and I realised I shouldn't be here, I didn't deserve life. All I wanted to do was kill myself.

I tried, the knife went deep, but I couldn't get up the nerve to go deep enough for it to bleed and kill me.

So, vodka was the best solution. Thank Merlin for the muggle genius that created the stuff.

So, lying here, I can feel the life draining, I don't have long left, I feel it.

Darkness itches at the corners of my vision as I await my guardian angel that the holy books speak about. Someone should be along any minute.

If I wake up, I'll eat this piece of parchment.

So, goodbye to anyone that reads this.

I apologise for taking up your time.

~Draco~

**Please R&R or I won't update coz I only update what is in demand.**


	2. Burning Ice

**Author: Dragonsbane**

**Rated: R – angst, suicide**

**Summary: The second in the trilogy. H/D slash, two of them are 1st person view point. 1st one is a suicide note.**

**Third instalment in 1 week unless I get not enough reviews.**

**Thanks: Dedicated to Rowenna, fastest beta and all round mate**

**Thank You note at end.**

Burning Ice 

I read the blood stained parchment on the floor next to him and I was shell-shocked. The man on the floor had saved my life, had indeed chosen right over wrong in his own way. So, what happened then reading this I can see his point of view.

I remember Dumbledore telling me of that prophecy in my fifth year. I was ever the ready participant in the worlds saving and I wasn't fazed at all by it. I took on extra training and eventually graduated from school with the 4th highest marks in the year. Hermione naturally was first, Draco second and some Ravenclaw was third.

I left school hoping to keep in contact with my Gryffindor friends, the odd Hufflepuff, my ex boyfriend included, Justin.

Yeah, the great Harry Potter was gay.

I was in denial for a long time about that. Found my mind wandering a lot. To Draco. As much as I hated to admit it, I had a crush on him. He always had his hair gelled back immaculate.

Most people looked at his eyes and said they were cold.

Yes they were like ice, however the ice burned.

I left school hoping never to see those eyes again as I knew that Draco was already a death eater. Draco had been initiated the same summer Voldemort came back.

Looking back now, I knew anyway, even before I had it confirmed to me.

I was in my flat with Ron, few years later, I was 20, Ron 21 and Hermione was 21 also, I was the baby of the three. Ron and I were sitting in the lounge, I was reading, Ron was writing a letter to Mione. Ron got up and went to the hall and I heard the distinct pop of a person apparating into the room.

A death eater came in and pointed his wand at me and I knew I was screwed. My wand was behind the man, in my room. What a dumbass I was, leaving my wand lying around away from me.

I knew I was dead.

Or so I thought.

He didn't curse me, he just stared at me and I stared back.

Burning Ice.

Draco. 

He muttered "I-I can't do it" and he fled.

I got my wand and I helped Ron up, he asked what had happened, I told him, however, left out the part that it was Draco Malfoy.

About a week later there was an outcry as Lucius Malfoy's mangled body had been found in a clearing in the forests north of Malfoy Manor. He had been badly cursed and hexed. Before being killed by the killing curse.

The Daily Prophet was beside itself.

A few weeks later I was in West London and I decided to get some coffee in a coffee house I usually go to. I went in and low and behold, Draco Malfoy sat in a chair, alone, clearly in some distress. He was shivering.

I sat down across from him.

"Why didn't you kill me? I asked and he looked up. He looked pale and gaunt and he stuttered

"I- I don't know what you are talking about."

I knew he was lying the second the words were out of his mouth so

"Cut the bullshit Malfoy." 

I looked at him carefully to check for any injuries that Voldemort would have given him to punish him for failing to kill me. Physically he looked fine. So I asked him.

"What did he do to you for failing to kill me?"

"He blamed Lucius…"

My mind went back to Lucius body that the aurous found.

"But he was found mangled…"

"I KNOW!" A lot of the people in the coffee shop turned to see what all the fuss was, he looked strained and he continued quietly

"I…I know, you REALLY don't need to tell me."

"You were there then? You saw it?" I prodded and I saw something inside him snap.

"Would have been pretty hard NOT to see it you know since I WAS the one who did it on Voldemort's instructions." When he said this he looked physically ill and dropped the coffee mug that shattered on the ground spilling coffee in a pool. I paid for his drink and the damage caused and I took him back to my flat.

We went in and I lay him on my bed safe in the knowledge we would be left alone as Ron had moved in with Hermione.

I asked him what was wrong and he lay there with the look of a man on death row and shook his head.

I persisted

"Look Draco, you don't have to talk but, we're as good as strangers, you may as well talk, I can see you want to."

A tear, a single tear ran from those icy depths of his eyes and it scorched my soul to see it. I knew I had got through to him. Knew that he was indeed ready to say something.

I saw the change and I listened intently as he told me of all the things he had done. Murder, torture, rape. If I had heard this third person from say an auror he opened to, I would have been shocked and disgusted. However seeing him speak of each and every person he had harmed I could see the disgust with himself and the wish to turn back the clock and halt it.

The genuine remorse in those eyes was all I needed to see.

I held him close as he shared all this and I could sense he was keeping something from me.

I looked at him and our eyes locked "What are you not telling me?"

He looked like a fish out of water. He completely floundered and looked so tired so, instead of pressing the emotionally weary man on the bed I let him lie down and I rubbed his back until he fell asleep.

I lay beside him and slept, as I didn't want him to wake up alone.

When I woke up I was ensnared in a world of blue and grey looking at me.

"Hi…" I said as I sat up blearily

"I don't remember falling asleep…" I lied.

Looking at him in the half awake sleep I was in, and knowing he hadn't killed me in my sleep I felt trusting towards him and I could see some semblance of desire in his frosty gaze.

I leant in slowly and I kissed him slowly sensually.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked as though nothing as good as that could ever happen to him.

"No, Draco, you are not…" I said quietly as I held him again. I lay him down on the bed, kissing every part of his beautiful body. I undressed him and he put trust in me that I doubt he has to anyone else.

He let me take him to heaven and he gave his heart to me on that night.

For a few weeks we loved each other and spent as much time together as we could. I was working for the order and Draco told Voldemort he was on reconnaissance in London.

Hermione and Ron invited me over one night, I was glad of the company as I knew Draco was at a meeting and all of a sudden the wards activated and a death eater came in and stunned Mione. 

I got up and threw a stunning spell at the death eater and yet he dodged it and he turned and I saw it was Draco.

He pointed at Ron and I feared the killing curse was on his lips but he got out of it. He used a lesser curse and before I could do anything he apparated. Ron was alive and I took him to St Mungos.

Two days later Blaise Zabini's corpse was found. He was worse than Lucius was when we found him or even Ginny Weasley when Voldemort killed her for annoying him. Ginny went over to Voldemorts side you see.

I went to Malfoy Manor and I waited for Draco. I was stung that he had betrayed me so and I waited for him to show his face.

He arrived and I asked him

"Why?"

He looked at me, guilt carved into the sheets of frosted ice and he said,

"I was told to."

"By that bastard? Why? Leave his side Draco! Join the order!"

 He looked at me in his Slytherin way and said, "It's not as simple as that Harry."

"Why not?" I was unconvinced

"Because you need to have a backbone to do that! I'm a coward, complete coward, why do you think I was put in not Gryffindor but Slytherin. I don't have the balls to do such a thing!"

I looked at him and I moved towards him taking him in an embrace and I kissed him on the lips once "Draco, leave him and join us, or, leave me and stay with him, your choice."

Saying that, giving him that ultimatum I was positive he would choose me. I knew he knew I was not bluffing and he looked at me with that glint in his eyes

"You're choosing the easy way aren't you?" I asked him defeated

"Its not the easy way Harry. I cant… even after everything that's happened. My father lived for the cause, I got him killed, and at the very least I can see it through."

I kissed him once more, the final kiss in my eyes and I said to him

"I love you Draco you know, I do. But I can't take you back if he is destroyed before you come to our side. You… you know that don't you? This is indeed goodbye if he dies before you change your mind. This shows he is more important to you."

He nodded. "I love you, please try to understand I do this only for my father."

We separated and I left the Manor without looking back as I knew I would run back to him if I did.

Two months later I stood at Dumbledore's side.

Voldemort stood with Draco, I looked at our army of light, the elves, the centaurs and the humans against the army of darkness. Dementors, giants, humans and vampires. I was to fight Voldemort as Dumbledore and the rest took care of the army.

I heard Voldemort give the order to charge, we fought, I went straight to him and fought with him. I hit him with Crucio and with other curses and he kicked my legs from beneath me. He cursed me with the crucio and I thought I was going to die from the pain. He laughed and he was about to finish it when he lost balance and as he fell I killed him

I thought he merely fell by an accident, as it turns out Draco saved my life.

I was thinking and I was debating with myself wither I wanted or should see him again. He kept me sane those few weeks before the final battle and I wanted to see if he was alright.

I went to the manor and I saw him on the floor of his room blood pooled around him and a blood stained parchment at his side.

I called the proper authorities and I read the letter as they battled to save his life.

Some words stuck out more than others…

'I sat a few weeks ago and I realised I had no one to live for. Harry wouldn't believe me if I told him that I knocked Voldemort off balance… I see everything I ever did and I realised I shouldn't be here, I didn't deserve life. All I wanted to do was kill myself.'

It made me weep then the last lines of his statement…

'Darkness itches at the corners of my vision as I await my guardian angel that the holy books speak about. Someone should be along any minute. If I wake up, I'll eat this piece of parchment…I apologise for taking up your time'

I sit at the side of his bed hoping to see his faith restored.

The nurses say they don't think he will last the night. However if he does wake up he will be happy.

For his guardian angel has heard him at last.

~Harry~

Thank You to:  
  


**Ysabell**: Thanks for your review and heres chapter 2, like I said 3 will be out in a week.

**Jo**: *tinges red* thanks for your kind words

**Crazy Bitch**: Thank you for your review again more kind words *redder still*

**Christina**: **grins** glad you liked it Chistina, and whats about this fic thing you asked for? Could you contact me again is it original stuff you're after?

**Kittykat859**: *red more so* Thank you

**Angel of Death**: I am glad you liked it so much, it is sad… was an idea… *shrugs* im rapidly going red from these nice people.

**Anna Kay**: Thank you and heres the next instalment. Again one week and the last part will be with you.

**Dracavia1**: I know you reviewd ff.net isn't showing your review and so thanks and thanks for reading it before hand and telling me it was good, you know how much your opinion matters to me Frances…erm, I mean Dracavia *innocent smile *

**Queen Li**: Thanks for your review hon, again it didn't show but I got the email. Thanks.

I look forward to hearing from you all again *hint hint* lol

Dragonabane


	3. Blue Roses

**Author: Dragonsbane**

**Rated: R – angst, suicide**

**Summary: The last of a trilogy of ficlets, H/D slash, two of them are 1st person view point. 1st one is a suicide note.**

Thanks: dedicated to Talfozer, who gave me the minutes and seconds… thanks! 

**Thanks for all the reviews, a Thank you page is included at the end.**

Blue Roses are not as beautiful without the Green Vines they grow upon. 

One day, twenty-four measly little hours, 1440 minutes and 86400 seconds. To Harry this seemed an eternity. He watched as Draco lay on the hospital bed struggling to breathe. Watched as the metronome like mechanism mapped out his beloveds irregular heart beat.

24 hours ago the doctors told him they doubted he would last the night.

Hermione had been and seen Harry, and he told her what had happened between Draco and himself. She was shocked and upset, shocked at it being Draco and upset at Harry not being able to trust her with this information.

She left him alone with Draco and she told Ron to stay away at the moment and she told Sirius and Remus to keep away also. She told them this was one battle Harry had to sort out on his own.

So, 24 hours he stayed awake and there was no change in Draco. The doctors didn't know if it was a good sign or what. On the one hand he hadn't died however on the other hand he was still gravely ill.

The day had seemed to last forever.

Harry had sat silently at the side of Draco's bed. He decided that he needed to speak.

"Draco… Draco, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you. I never realised you were so far away from the pleasures of life. I am yours now. If you wake up Draco, I , I will never leave you… I'm your angel."

Harry had a death grip on Draco's hand and there was a distinct squeeze on his hand. 

"Draco? Draco, are you awake?"

Another squeeze and Draco opened his eyes blearily.

An Emerald Gaze locked onto Burning Ice.

They each understood. 

"Draco!"

Harry placed a kiss on the blonde mans head. Draco looked round and saw the piece of parchment on the bedside table. 

"You read it?" he asked through a whisper.

"Yes, I read it. I'm sorry Draco… I should have came and seen you before then…"

"My angel…" 

Tears welled up in Draco's eyes as he realised the significance of Harry finding him at the exact moment he did. All his pain had been laid on that piece of parchment, with the blood that oozed out of him he had bled out the poison of his past pain and he sighed.

"My Guardian Angel."

He weakly reached his hand up and stroked a tear away from Harry's eyes. "I love you…" He said as he brushed the tear away from Harry's face.

"I love you Draco… You saved my life, I cant, I owe you so much…"

Draco raised an elegant finger to Harry's lips. "Shhhh, love, you owe me nothing. Just stay with me…"

Harry nodded and pushed the switch that called for the doctors who were stunned that firstly, Draco had woken up and secondly he had his arms around Harry's neck looking at him with more love than anyone could imagine.

After checking the blonde man over they proclaimed it a miracle and they told him he was to stay in for a further day at least to make sure he was indeed all right. The doctors left the two men together and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"I'm surprised I woke up." Draco said quietly, gaze held on the window of the room. Harry lifted his head and looked at him intently. "Are you glad you did?" he asked. Draco sighed. "You read the note…you know what I felt… but… faith… I lost it years ago Harry before school even started. I knew no love except the love to get my own way. I knew no divine intent or plan until I stated that I was dying and that I saw no guardian angel. I never saw it before now, but you were the guardian…"

Harry looked at Draco and sighed. "You saved my life, I returned the favour…"

As the hours in the ward of St Mungo's passed people around the world went to sleep. As the hours passed Draco and Harry talked of things they never had before. Their childhood, their newfound hope. As the hours passed Harry mused how quickly they did when with someone you love and the person is all right.

An hour was a second instead of sixty minutes.

As dawn broke all of their pasts had been laid bare to each other, in all its pain and glory. As dawn broke one person witnessed the moment their hearts joined never to be separated again. 

One kiss more, one kiss to add, one kiss that joined them.

Their auras joined and Hermione watched, as she finally understood what a soul mate bond was and why they were so rare to come about.

Draco and Harry were both so different, appearance, one fair one dark. Family, one from an old wizarding line one had a muggle family and a muggleborn mother. Their personalities would clash, Draco, was quiet reserved and calm, Harry, more adventurous and outgoing. 

But she saw and realized it was these differences that made them so compatible. A blue rose is nothing without its contrasting stalk that holds it up.

Draco was the rose, Harry held him up.

It was obvious now that she saw them together.

She entered and smiled as Draco looked at her shocked. She had tears in her eyes and she looked at Harry and kissed him on the forehead. She then did the same to Draco and whispered in his ear.

"You saved him…as he saved you, remember that always."

She smiled once more and left Draco and Harry together in the ward and she went to tell the waiting reporters the news of Draco being alive and most certainly not a Death Eater…

The End

Thank You's 

**senshi no meian13:** Thank you for your review. I hope you liked the conclusion.

**Rowenna:** I definitely did NOT receive it, probably my aol account as u and I know AOL is the DEVIL

**Abbey Road:** Yes damn that Ginny Weasley! *shakes fist* Anyway, hope you liked the final part.

**JJLL:** Well, **blushes furiously** I hardly think godly… thank you thank you *bows humbly* I do not deserve that praise…**red still** and as if I would kill Draco… At this point my friend Li is looking at me weird as I have killed Draco in a fic before… yeah she was mad…

Princess of Mirrors: Yes I can see your point that they would go well together as one chapter. I see this as I contemplated it myself however. Leaving it at that point on the 1st chapter plainly makes people go "hmmm how can she continue? Draco is dead" and so it makes them come back for more. Also, I like trilogies and I knew I was going to do this in three parts. I liked having them separate also as it gives the reader time to think properly about the different points of view, rather than me just thrusting these two points of view on them. Good observation and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. XOX: *grins* I am sorry I had to do that to you, I felt very very guilty doing so. The reason I did is I get fed up getting people who read the 1st chapter and review and then don't review again, I don't do that! If I read something I review its like automatic. So I had to threaten and I got 10 reviews *looks happy * lol. So sorry! And this was the quickest I have ever updated so be thankful I threatened :-) 

**Anna Kay:** Thank you I am not awesome, but thanks for the compliment anyway *blush* And I hope you liked it.

**angeL_1215:** Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Ysabell:** Thank you for the review and I have never heard anyone say 'yum' but thanks!! 

**Crazy Bitch:** *smiles* glad it didn't seem stilted, I was worried it'd be stale so thanks! Hope you like the end.

**Queen Li:** **BLUSHES** one of the best!?! WHIT!? Are you mad? Insane crazy?…have you taken one of my pills again Li? Did Likala review instead to hurt me!? **red still** the amount of fics you read… I dun think so! 

RathIlluser: Thank you for saying I was a good writer, *blushy* he he. Well everyone that's a rap! Hope you all liked it and I thank you in advance for your reviews ! (*smile*) Please? Don't stop reviewing now please. LoL, I have many fics here, I have at the moment 13. So, please if you liked this have a look thru you never know you may find something that appeals to you. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Dragonsbane**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
